In recent years, main streaming services on the Internet are becoming so-called OTT-V (Over The Top Video). A widespreading basic technology of the OTT-V is MPEG-DASH (Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP) (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
The MPEG-DASH is based on a streaming protocol based on HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol). As to contents suitable for simultaneous multi-destination delivery, it is contemplated that the bearers of a multicast (MC) and a broadcast (BC) are used in combination to decrease network resource loads.
Non-Patent Document 1: ISO/IEC 23009-1:2012